


Another Fancy Party

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [25]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hide your children, What Have I Done, i have sinned, very explicit dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Rich people sometimes leave certain areas of their homes open for couples to sneak away from their parties to...enjoy themselves.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: M  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Rich people sometimes make spaces at parties for people who want to sneak off.

~~~

This time the fancy party was John’s idea, and it wasn’t for any real mission purposes though 47 had adopted it as such. Instead he wanted to show her off and make a bunch of rich old dudes jealous. Or so he said. Katia had to give him a little credit, since the second they entered people had turned their heads and started staring. In that regard, his plan worked.

Sneaking out to the back gardens, however, was Katia’s idea. All it took to convince him was to wink at him and gently pull him through the crowd to the door leading to the gardens. She noted that there were other couples who decided to peel away for a moment, for a little fun. Katia turned to John and winked at him, and he exhaled, his lips curling into the faintest smirk. “Kiss my neck,” she whispered in his ear. In an instant his lips were on her soft skin, and he pinned her against the nearest pillar.

Katia gasped, her hands on his upper arms and shoulders, and let her head roll to one side. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of her hands curled into his hair, pressing him close. His arms wrapped around her waist, giving her a gentle, affectionate squish. Katia moaned, shifting a little and turning her head so he could nip at the other side. John moaned. “You taste so good,” he mumbled into her skin.

Katia let a light, faerie laugh escape her. “That’s just one part of me,” she remarked.

He paused and moved up to her ear, sliding closer. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“Yes,” she simply said, grinning like an imp. “Want me to order you instead?”

Something in John stirred, and Katia felt it. “Maybe,” he said, and she cocked an eyebrow and smirked, rolling her head back to look at him. John leaned back slightly to accommodate her movement. She looked into his eyes, which had settled from their previous stark yellow-whiteness into a soothing but noticeable shade of amber.

She leaned forward, tilting her lips to his ear. “We’re going to dance one more,” she said in a low voice. “It’ll be kind of a long one, I’ll be sure to tease you relentlessly, but do try to keep control of yourself. Then, after the dance, we’re going to leave, you’re going to take me to the hotel room. Undress me, and undo my hair; kiss every inch of skin you expose, so go slowly. Then, once that’s done and I’m thoroughly aroused, you’re going to lay me down on the bed and devour me. I want…” she hissed a little. “I want at least three orgasms before you get to fuck me, and another two after that. Actually no, I want to ride that thick throbbing cock of yours until I’m satisfied. If you’re a good boy, then you get to come.”

“And if I’m not?” John challenged lightly.

“Then you’re going without tonight, I guess.”

John moaned and kissed her, nibbling at her lips and pressing her close until he broke away. “One more question,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Can we skip the dance?”


End file.
